


Doves

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack could have Gabriel’s hands around his neck, or between his legs, and yet he would rather have him holding his hand once more (as if it would be the last time, as if everything could end in any moment).
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	Doves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [occultnix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultnix/gifts).



The first time they hold hands is after the first shots Jack gets at SEP. 

Every inch of his body hurts, he barely can focus his eyes on something;h throws his arms around, clenching on the sheets, trying to hold on to something (anything that could keep him sane or distract him from the pain). He catches someone's hand in one of those movements. He asked if he was okay, his voice soothing and rich, warm like chocolate. They barely know each other in that moment and the touch is clumsy, their hands sweaty. He first gives away his name, Gabriel ( _l_ _ike the angel?_ ) and Jack can’t help to hold on to him tighter. Gabriel stays with him until he passes out, and Jack wakes up missimg the warm of his hand.

The second time they hold hands is in the battlefield, injured, wondering if they would make it to the next day at all. Gabriel is resting his head on Jack’s legs, his fingers interlacing. He has lost a lot of blood, his lips dry and white like paper, yet he musters the energy to hold Jack's hand, hus eyes looking at the empty space. As he struggles to stay awake, Jack realizes that he likes to hold Gabriel’s hand; Gabriel laughs at what he says, because he says it outloud for some reason. _Me too._

They have been friends for a while already, but to admit they linger to hold each other doesn’t make them uncomfortable at all.

The third time is while they are drinking, laughing at the nonsense another soldier is saying, ar some crappy joke and dirty comment. At some point Jack is pushed against a wall, cheeks stained with red due the alcohol, fingers interlacing with Gabriel’s as they playfully struggle. The next thing Jack knows is Gabriel drank a little too much as he tastes the whiskey on his mouth; Gabriel kisses kiss him until Jack is left with his lips swollen. Jack, of course, kisses him back.

And so it begins.

Gabriel reaches hishands every time he can, though most of the time is under the desk, behind a corner, or when no one is watching. Jack tries not to think too much about it, not wanting to come up with ideas that could hurt him. _We must keep a low profile_ , he thinks. 

His heart flutters every time Gabriel traces along his arm, making his hair stand to its end. Teasing, perfectly knowing Jack melts under his touch, no matter how light it was. Jack feels like a teenager all over again, or maybe he never was able to feel like that with someone before. 

He recalls holding hands with a girl once or twice and feeling nothing; then, when he met the one that would end up being his first boyfriend, he realized it wasn’t exactly a girl hand’s which he wanted to hold. And even when he truly loved him, Vincent couldn’t make him experience that revolutionary sensation fiction sold to him in those romance novels and old movies his mother used to watch with him. 

It’s only with Gabriel that he starts feeling _something_ : tender and small, almost fragile like crystal. Dancing around each other, the game of pulling and pushing becomes a routine for them. But of course, as a snowball down a hill, it gets bigger with time as they keep going. A sweeping need that keeps Jack up in the cold nights. 

_Hold me._

A chanting, a silent appeal that he can’t keep for himself for too long. Jack could have Gabriel’s hands around his neck, or between his legs, and yet he would rather have him holding his hand once _more_ (as if it would be the last time, as if everything could end in any moment). 

And Gabriel concedes, again, without asking question. He holds him when they come together, bodies throbbing, breath quickened. They hold each other during funerals, or when someone gets a promotion he didn’t ask for. When they make love or argue, they keep holding each other. Either to pull him closer for a kiss or to drag him down to the abyss, Jack allows him Gabriel wrap his fingers around his hand and just, hold him.

They do it through the better and worst. However, the worst happens to be most of it. But they don’t let go until it ends: ears deaf after the sound of the explosion, dust hurting his eyes, their hands remain linked.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas!
> 
> A bit hard to write because fluff is a very broad term xD hope I nailed it, merry christmas again!


End file.
